


Fox

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: “So why did your parents call you Fox?” Her voice is breathy, warm over his face.





	Fox

He pushes her hair behind her ear and damp curls away from her forehead. Her cheeks and chest are flushed pink and her nipples are brushing his chest hair, enough for him to feel a buzz in his groin again. His forehead touches hers, flames jetting out with each touch. This is not real. This is not what he planned. This is Scully. The spy. The one sent to challenge him.

“So why did your parents call you Fox?” Her voice is breathy, warm over his face.

He wants to bite the skin on her shoulder, nibble down to where it creases under her arm, let his lips linger over the softer skin across her breast, taste the valley of her cleavage. There is so much left to explore, but this could be dangerous. Could be just what they want him to do, just what they expected him to do with a new female partner.

He shrugs and the rise of his shoulders has his cock brushing her entrance again. She melts around him as he slides in. She sighs and in that sweet sound, he realises he is seeking more than just confirmation of his status, their status. He’s seeking solace, justice, absolution. He’s been looking for his sister but he’s found nothing but smokescreens and treachery. But now there’s Scully. And now he can see.

He shudders into her for the second time and she’s breathless and moaning quietly into his shoulder. The light flutter of her eyelashes against his collarbones wakes him.

“You didn’t answer, Mulder.” Her voice is drowsy, sated.

Her hair tastes of smoke and apples, as he kisses her. “When my mother was pregnant, she found it hard to sleep. She would go for walks at dawn or dusk and often would see a fox running along the edge of the forest near our home.” Scully rolls onto her back, still lying tight to his side, and he ran his fingers down her rib cage. “She said the fox would wait for her some days, bowing its head as she approached. They formed a kind of a relationship. She found it a comfort on the days when my father’s work took him away. She didn’t understand what he was doing. It was all denial and confidentiality.”

“He works for the state, doesn’t he?”

He sucks in a breath. How did she know that? “One day the fox wasn’t there. She walked for miles looking for it and by the time she realised how far from the house she was, it was completely dark. She tried to find her way back but it was pitch and she was terrified. She stopped for a while, leaning against a tree, and that’s when the pains started. She walked for a few minutes at a time, stopping when the pains came.”

Scully pulls at his chest hair, and his nipples harden in response. “She must have been so frightened, going into labour like that.”

“The fox appeared just when she had lost hope. When the pain was more than she could bear and she was on all fours, alone in the forest. She followed it and that’s when she saw the flashlights from the search party my father had organised.”

“And you were born that night,” Scully says. “That’s a pretty amazing story, Mulder.”

He sits up, reaching for his tee-shirt. “Foxes are known for their cunning, their tricks and opportunistic ways. But that fox led my mother home. She taught me that people and things are not always what they seem, and that my name didn’t mean that I was sly or untrustworthy. Rather, it was the opposite. She said that trust had to be earned. And that first impressions weren’t always what they seemed. She’s pretty shrewd, my mother.”

Scully sits up too, covering her breasts. “I’d like to meet her one day.”

He looks over his shoulder to her. “I think this was a mistake, Scully. Perhaps you should go.”

Her face drops; shock, perhaps indignation, shine in her eyes. She dresses in silence and heads for the door. Her eyes don’t meet his as she leaves. “I’ll see you in the office, Mulder.”

Her footsteps clip along the hallway and he almost follows her, almost drags her back to his bed. But she’s been sent by Blevins. Sent to spy and he won’t trust her yet. Can’t.

It’s nearly dawn when the dream pulls him under. The fox is waiting on the edge of the forest. He follows.


End file.
